


connect the dots

by cecropia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nothing too extreme, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Treebros, a little bit at least, i'm hiding this from non-registered users again bc i'm scared, it's pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecropia/pseuds/cecropia
Summary: “You have a mole on the back of your shoulder,” Evan murmurs casually, tracing softly over Connor’s back in little loopy patterns.





	connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> HI. HELLO. THIS IS STRAIGHT UP PORN. BUTTSEX. HERE'S YOUR WARNING.
> 
> as my lovely beta-er and bff reminded me, the treebros tag needs more decent smut. so i am here to provide. ur fuckin welcome. (jk i love u guys thanks so much for commenting and kudos-ing and stuff <333)
> 
> come talk to me! c-e-c-r-o-p-i-a on tumblr :-)  


“You have a mole on the back of your shoulder,” Evan murmurs casually, tracing softly over Connor’s back in little loopy patterns. He’s laying down behind Connor, cheek smushed into the arm he’s got above his head, hand resting lightly on Connor’s head. 

“I do?” Connor asks, craning his neck around like he’s suddenly going to gain the ability to turn his head all the fucking way around like an owl. “Where?”

“Riiiiight…” Connor hears Evan come closer, brush his lips along the back of his neck. He presses a gentle kiss to Connor’s shoulder blade. “... here.” Evan’s voice is incredibly gravely, the early morning not quite gone from it yet. 

Connor tries not to shiver. 

It doesn’t work. 

“Is it big?”

Evan laughs a little. “Medium sized, I’d say.” Connor feels his mouth shape around the words, still pressed to his back. 

“Tell me more.”

Evan hums, breath warm when it hits Connor’s back. Connor misses his warmth when he pulls back to study him and wishes he hadn’t asked. “Okay. It’s, um… it’s dark brown, I guess. And it’s shaped like a circle, nothing— nothing  _ exciting _ .”

“Wow, okay, rude.”

“I’m not  _ done _ , just wait—“ Evan stops to laugh, pressing his nose to the back of Connor’s neck. He whispers these next words like a secret. “There’s a tiny little hair sticking out of it.”

Connor snorts, shoving his face into the pillow. “Ew, oh my god. That’s fucking gross.”

“No, it’s— it’s not that bad. Actually, did you know that if— y’know, if a mole has a hair, it means it’s been there since you were born.”

“Wait. Really?”

“Yeah, so it’s. It’s kind of cute.”

“ _ Cute _ ,” Connor mocks him, looking back. “Okay, sure.”

“It  _ is _ ,” Evan insists, running a thumb over Connor’s back presumably where the mole is. “Little baby Connor had this.” He pauses. “And now tall gangly Connor has this.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“And, like. I get to look at it.”

“Yeah…” Connor smirks despite himself. 

“Yeah. So.”

Connor waits for Evan to add more, but he just goes back to running his fingers softly over Connor’s skin. 

“You’re fucking delirious,” Connor says over his shoulder, looking long enough to giggle at the offended expression on Evan’s face. 

“I am  _ not _ ,” Evan protests, sliding his hand over Connor’s shoulder to pull him onto his back where they can be face to face.

“You  _ are _ . You’re talking to me about a fucking— about how hairs on moles mean— how do you even  _ know _ that? Y’know, I don’t even wanna know, Evan.” He stops to look in Evan’s eyes, automatically smiling at his sleepy expression. “You’re such… an interesting person.  _ Especially _ at 5am.”

He punctuates his special little  _ I love you _ with a shove at Evan’s shoulder. 

And now that Connor can finally see him, he’s propped up on one elbow, cheek in his hand, and he’s still fucking shirtless like Connor is and his hair is all ruffled up and he hasn’t even buttoned his pants up yet since they’d fucked around and then had immediately fallen asleep, which is  _ distracting _ . 

“It’s not— it’s not even that I’m delirious, which… okay, fine, I  _ am _ , but I just.”

“Yes?”

“I’m…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Shut  _ up _ , oh my god, I’m thinking.”

“Take your time.”

Evan rolls his eyes, shaking his head and leaning closer. “I don’t know, I just. Really like that mole.”

“How much do you like it? Like, scale of one to ten?”

Evan licks his lips, lets his eyes trail down Connor’s neck and chest and then back up again. It all makes Connor feel very wanted, very _desired_, which is absolutely new, and it feels like someone’s cranked the heat up all the way in the room all of a sudden because Connor’s cheeks and chest and _everything_ _else_ is suddenly very hot. He’s sure he’d be warm to the touch. 

He wants Evan to find out that he’s warm to the touch. 

“I  _ really _ like it,” Evan mutters, looking at Connor through his eyelashes. “It’s, like. At  _ least _ a nine out of ten.”

“ _ Pfffft _ . A nine? That’s  _ it _ ? That’s all I get?”

Evan’s eyes are all lit up, creases in the corners from how hard he’s smiling. “Yeah, sorry, I don’t make the rules. It would get a ten if, like… if it had more hairs. Or if it was bigger, or something.”

“Oh, yeah, alright, lemme just… grow some hairs real quick.” Connor nudges Evan with his knuckles. “Dumb.”

Evan leans in closer. “ _ You’re _ dumb.” He raises his eyebrows when he talks. 

“ _ You’re _ deflecting.”

“Pretty sure that’s not even how deflecting works, Connor.”

“Pretty sure you should show me the depths of this  _ mole kink _ you seem to have already.”

Evan snorts, tilting his chin toward Connor. “Not quite sure what you mean, really.”

Connor narrows his eyes. “I  _ mean _ if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds I’m going to attack you.”

“With what?”

“With… my mouth.”

“‘S that a threat, or—“

“It’s a fucking promise,” Connor says, voice low and quiet. Their noses are almost touching. 

“Hm,” Evan’s eyes momentarily flick down to Connor’s mouth. “I’ll consider it.”

Connor purses his lips. “God, I have to do everything in this relationship, don’t I?”

And he leans in, just close enough to feel Evan’s sudden breathy exhale against his chin, but he stops before their lips meet. 

Evan whines soft in the back of his throat, his warm hand landing on Connor’s waist, fingers digging into Connor’s side. 

“Needy,” Connor breathes out, brushing their lips once. But he knows Evan and he leans just slightly back when Evan leans forward, and Evan pulls Connor flush against him so their chests and bellies and thighs are pressed together. Connor slides a knee between Evan’s because he knows it’ll make him even more frustrated. 

“ _ Ugh _ , you’re the one who—“

And that’s when Connor decides to let their lips meet, just when Evan starts to protest, because Connor’s being a little shit and he just wants to work Evan up, honestly. But then Evan leans forward, rolling just a little on top of Connor so that he’s sort of half-straddling Connor’s thighs, a leg thrown over Connor’s hip. And that movement makes some very interesting friction for him, it seems, because Connor feels Evan’s crotch against his knee and feels the intake of breath from Evan’s mouth as he nudges his knee forward just the slightest because he  _ has _ to, it’s  _ right there.  _

“You’re a… fucking tease,” Evan mumbles between kisses, but then he pushes Connor back, pushing open his knees so he can fit right between them, which Connor likes a  _ lot _ more than he’d ever admit. Because his thighs fit right into the dips of Evan’s waist, so,  _ so _ warm, resting on his hip bones, and, like. He’s just a really big fan of having Evan between his legs, frankly. 

Because then Connor can squeeze his thighs around Evan’s middle, wrapping his legs around his back and pulling him closer to where Connor wants him. And all Evan has to do is push his hips slightly forward, rolling his body up against Connor’s, and it creates the most delicious sensation that tingles through Connor’s veins. 

“Can’t believe…” Evan pants against Connor’s mouth, “Can’t believe we’re already up for round two. It’s only been— we slept for, like, what— three hours tops?”

A little sound escapes Connor’s throat without his permission when Evan rolls his hips in a particularly good way and he turns just the slightest bit red. “To be fair, we didn’t  _ mean _ to fall asleep. It just happens. You wore me out.”

Evan just hums, licking along Connor’s bottom lip and driving him absolutely insane with the way he’s dragging his fingers so lightly up and down Connor’s sides, breaking the kiss to look down at his hands and smile every once in a while and that just makes Connor even more fucking turned on for some reason. Like Evan can’t believe this is happening. Like he’s still in awe to be touching  _ Connor _ , to be doing this stuff with  _ Connor _ of all people. 

It’s endearing as fuck. That makes him blush more than Evan’s hands on him.

And then Evan grips Connor’s hips, dipping his thumbs down underneath Connor’s jeans and underwear, and he lets out this breathy little moan when he’s able to pull Connor to him at the same time he pushes up, and Connor has to admit that it feels incredibly good and maybe he moans a little bit too, but. 

“More,” Connor manages to gasp out, because it’s just not  _ enough _ , and he tugs at the zipper of Evan’s jeans. “Off.”

“You too,” Evan says softly, knocking their foreheads together, and of course Connor nods, catching his breath as Evan leans back just the slightest. 

And Connor doesn’t move. Just watches. 

Evan locks eyes with him for just a second, raising his eyebrows as he slowly pulls the zipper down. Of course, he ends up cracking a smile and laughing to himself, blushing adorably and avoiding eye contact. It’s all very Evan. 

And, like. It takes a bit of maneuvering for Evan to get his pants all the way off, but something spikes in Connor’s blood when he does and Connor sees the effect he’s had. And he wants to run his hands along Evan’s thighs, his chest, his torso; he wants to make this man feel good in every single way there is to feel good because that’s how Evan makes him feel. But he’s kind of feeling impatient and he really just wants to get to the dick touching, thank you very much. 

But then Connor realizes he hasn’t kept up his end of the deal, he hasn’t taken his off, and Evan’s eyes rake over Connor’s body hungrily as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Can I?” Evan asks, fingers already fiddling with the button of his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Connor quickly agrees, hands landing on top of Evan’s to move him along. 

Evan looks so fucked out as he pops the button on Connor’s jeans, smiling to himself when he tugs them down over his hips and gently pulls them from Connor’s legs. And he throws them across the room, running his palms up Connor’s shins and then his thighs and then he’s back between them again, Connor’s hands fisting in Evan’s hair as their slow pace starts to become unbearable. 

And he doesn’t even ask Evan to touch him before he’s taking a hand from Evan’s hair to palm himself through his underwear, groaning open-mouthed against Evan’s lips when he finally feels some relief. 

Evan glances down again. “Fuck,” He almost moans, “You’re so fucking hot, oh my god.”

And then Evan’s mouth is on him again, and he’s being pushed so Evan’s hand can replace his own, stroking and pulling in exactly the right way, so right that Connor’s nails dig into Evan’s shoulders and he almost sobs in relief at the feeling, biting down on Evan’s bottom lip and rolling up into the contact. 

But what’s worse is that he feels Evan pushing up against the back of his own hand, trying to relieve some pressure of his own. 

Which is too much. 

He slides his hands down Evan’s sides, resting on his hips. “Do you need— I can— let me—“

“No, it’s— I wanna make sure you, um, that you’re— that—“

“Fuck me,” Connor begs him on an exhale, hazy eyed and unabashed. He tightens his legs around Evan’s waist. “Please, I want— just like this, wanna feel you—“

“Jesus  _ Christ _ ,” Evan exhales, letting Connor kiss down his jaw. “Okay,  _ fuck _ .”

“That’s the idea,” Connor quips, and Evan breathes a laugh that probably doesn’t even count as a laugh but it happens and it’s hot against the side of Connor’s head. 

“Like— right now, you want me to—“

Connor smiles against Evan’s jaw. “ _ Yes _ , Evan, fuck. Right the fuck now. Hurry up.”

“Okay, I— alright, shit. Do you have—?”

“Yeah, ‘s back in the drawer,” Connor pants, trying his best to catch his breath but Evan still hasn’t moved, he’s still stroking Connor with his hand and a full-body shudder attacks him head-on as he hurtles toward the edge. He moans against Evan’s shoulder, sucking in a breath. “Evan,  _ c’mon— _ “

“Okay, I’m—“

Evan takes a breath, separating himself from Connor where they’d become so hot with the combined body heat, and it’s simultaneously a relief to feel the coolness of sweat on his skin and also it’s disappointing to not have the warmth of Evan’s body on his, to not have that warm weight of Evan pushing up against him—

And if Connor continues that thought he’s not sure how long all of this is gonna last. 

Evan leans over Connor, stretching across him so that he rolls a little bit over Connor’s leg, simultaneously rubbing up against his fucking dick and Connor’s barely able to contain the frustrated moan that escapes him. Evan looks back with a smirk. 

“You did that on purpose,” Connor groans, pulling at Evan’s arm when he’s finally got the lube and a condom in hand. 

Evan shrugs. “You make it too easy.”

And then he’s settling back between Connor’s thighs and like,  _ maybe _ Connor puts on a show of stretching them further than he needs to, only by a little, but it gets the job done because Evan huffs out a breath and licks his lips. 

“Fuck, Connor.”

“ _ You make it too easy, _ ” Connor echoes, poking his tongue out and raising his eyebrows. 

And Evan just rolls his eyes, shifting backward, and Connor’s confused for a second before Evan’s ducking down and setting the lube to the side, grasping Connor’s hips and pressing little kisses to his stomach where the baby hairs grow in a line down to his groin, all over his hips and everywhere else he can reach, really. 

“Ugh, come  _ on,  _ Ev—“

Evan smiles against his stomach. Connor can feel his breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Just— touch me already, fuck.”

“I dunno, Connor, it seems like you aren’t— you aren’t appreciating my romantic gestures, and—“

“ _ Listen _ , okay, we  _ just…  _ it hasn’t been that long, right, and I feel like I’m ready. Like, just. Just  _ give _ it to me.”

Evan kind of crumples against Connor’s body in embarrassed laughter. 

“What are you laughing at?” Connor asks desperately, trying not to smile. 

“Well, we didn’t— earlier, we didn’t, um.  _ You know _ . It’s been a minute since we’ve, um.”

Evan glances up at him, begging Connor with his eyes to finish the sentence so he doesn’t have to, chin resting on Connor’s tummy. 

“Correction, though: it’s been a minute since  _ you’ve _ fingered me. Which is like, what, a week at most? But it’s not like I don’t...  _ think about you when you’re not here _ , y’know what I mean?”

Evan laughs breathlessly, shaking his head like he’s dizzy all of a sudden. His face is considerably redder than usual. “Wow, okay. That’s. A mental picture, for sure.” He clears his throat. “Fuck.”

“So, long story short, you should just fuck me before I implode.”

Evan groans a laugh and Connor feels the vibrations through his skin. “You can’t just  _ say _ that stuff.”

“What? That I want you to  _ fuck _ me?”

Connor’s teasing now. And also he just likes to say it, to watch Evan squirm and hide his face. 

“Yes. You just. Can’t say that.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to  _ openly communicate _ the fact that I really, really fucking want your dick in me. Like, immediately. This is  _ healthy communication,  _ Evan. You should try it.”

Evan looks up at him through his lashes, eyes dark. He hooks his fingers in Connor’s underwear again, pulling them down over his hips. “You should let me take these off.”

The sudden shift in attitude kind of gives Connor whiplash. 

“You should take them off of me.”

And Evan grins this sly grin, biting down on his tongue and slowly sliding them off Connor’s legs. He makes the smallest hum in the back of his throat when they come all the way off, and he doesn’t even pay them any mind when they’re off because his eyes are trained on Connor’s dick. 

“Could take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Evan just gives him this yearning look that sends Connor’s stomach swirling with anticipation. Connor shivers when Evan wets his lips. “Can I use my mouth?”

Jesus. Christ.

Connor needs a second. 

He takes a breath, letting his eyes close momentarily to collect himself. 

“On— I mean, fuck yeah, but like… on what, exactly? Just so I’m—“

“Everywhere,” Evan breathes out, and suddenly Connor wants those lips on his and he wants to be fucked into oblivion, like, right here, right now. 

“Just do  _ something _ ,” Connor begs him, pushing up into the touch when Evan’s hands slide down his thighs. “ _ Please _ .”

“Yeah, okay,” Evan says, distracted, taking a moment to caress the thighs that are spread around him, down Connor’s legs, up his stomach to his chest, and Connor’s practically vibrating with want. 

But then he leans back, parting Connor’s thighs even more, and. He ducks down again, barely brushing his lips along the tip of Connor’s dick and apparently Connor didn’t even notice that Evan had opened up the little bottle of lube as well, but then he feels warm, wet pressure as well as Evan’s fucking mouth on his dick and he just. Can’t handle the  _ teasing _ . 

He throws his head back against the pillow, releasing a frustrated groan that lasts longer than a couple of seconds. “Evan,” He begs him in the same breath, scrunching his eyes shut and reaching down to grip onto Evan’s shoulders, trying to communicate through touch just how fucking badly he needs this right now. 

“Relax,” Evan whispers into the soft skin of his inner thigh, and Connor fucking whimpers and his eyes roll back when he feels a gentle prodding at his entrance. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” He gasps, long and drawn out as Evan’s finger slips inside him. “ _ Please _ , oh my god.”

Evan shushes him but Connor can’t really hear any of that over his own labored breathing, and he tries to focus on relaxing, tries to focus on anything other than Evan’s fingers and his fucking mouth and the other hand that’s got a firm grip on his hip, but. His mind is on a constant loop of  _ Evan _ ,  _ Evan, Evan _ , and he’s not sure if he’s constantly mumbling his name or if that’s all in his head. 

“ _ Another _ ,” He slurs when the pleasure plateaus, but it comes out like ‘’nother,’ and Evan’s whispering praise into his thigh, rubbing tiny circles on Connor’s hip when he tenses up too much, and then he slips another finger in alongside the first one. 

“You’re so great, Connor,” He hears Evan whisper, placing a kiss on his hip, “Doing so great for me.” Connor arches his back into the touch, fisting his hands into the sheets when Evan just keeps at it, keeps thrusting his fingers slowly in and out and Connor’s got to be decently prepped by now, right? 

“I’m—  _ god _ , I’m fucking ready, please—“

“I dunno, I think you might need another,“ Evan murmurs into the crease of his hip. 

“I swear to fucking god, I will  _ end _ you—“

And then Evan’s fingers are gone and Connor misses them as soon as they are, letting out the smallest whine of protest, laying there all pent up with anticipation as he watches Evan roll the condom onto himself. And it’s automatic when he reaches down and starts tugging at himself, twisting his wrist and whining when he gets the angle just right. 

Evan casts his eyes down across Connor’s body and he feels so warm all of a sudden, because when did Evan even take his underwear off, and since when does he have this intense fucking gaze that makes Connor shudder?

“Fuck, c’mere,” Evan says softly, hiking up Connor’s legs so they’re back where they were before, resting on top of his thighs and wrapping around his waist, and Evan moves so he’s hovering on top of Connor, propped up with his arms. He takes one hand and looks between their bodies, and Connor can’t help but run a hand through Evan’s sweaty hair and he smiles as Evan shakes his head and breathes a laugh. 

“All good?” Evan asks him breathlessly, biting into his lower lip. 

Connor just moans, pulling Evan’s face to his with two shaking hands on Evan’s jaw. 

“Gonna need a real answer.” 

Connor feels pressure right where he needs it, feels Evan’s lips curl into a smile against his own. 

“ _ Fuck _ me,” Connor whimpers, surprising even himself with how wrecked he sounds, voice fluttering with every word. “Fuck me, Ev,  _ please— _ “

“Connor, oh my  _ god. _ “

Connor breathes out a long sigh, willing his muscles to cooperate with him as Evan presses inside him. Evan kisses along his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone— coming back up to press slower, more distracting kisses to the pulse point under Connor’s jaw, sucking on a spot he knows sends a pulse straight to his dick every time without fail. 

“Okay?” Evan asks breathlessly, voice a little shaky. He pulls back to push the hair off Connor’s forehead, searching his face. 

“Mmhmm,” Connor agrees, struggling to keep his eyes open as Evan inches forward. 

“Same— same as usual, okay? Tell me—  _ fuck, oh my god _ —“ Evan’s fingers dig into Connor’s hips— “Sorry, um— tell me if you need me to stop or anything—“

“ _ Move _ ,” Connor demands, pressing his heels into Evan’s back and rocking his hips forward. Evan sputters just a bit, mouth dropping open as their foreheads come together. He sounds a little in awe and a lot breathless when he speaks. 

“I—  _ already _ , we—?”

“Please,” Connor says again, wrapping his arms around Evan’s shoulders and burying his face into his neck. 

Evan lets out this strangled grunt-laugh-moan, biting down on Connor’s shoulder and whimpering when Connor’s hands thread through his hair. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“I agree,” Connor pants, “ _ Fuck _ . Move. Take your own advice.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up—  _ mmf _ , Connor, are you— are you  _ sure _ I can— I don’t wanna hurt—”

Connor doesn’t even bother responding verbally this time, just angles his hips upward, tightening his legs around Evan’s waist and pressing his mouth to Evan’s neck, eyes rolling back when Evan shifts slightly forward. 

And Evan just breathes this giant gust of air, shakily exhaling and shuddering against Connor, grinding forward and letting his hands wander mindlessly over Connor’s body. And just with that small little movement and Evan’s breath against his skin, Connor feels this overwhelming sense of relief and removes his hands from Evan’s hair to grasp at his ass and pull him forward. 

A dam seems to break then, because Evan drops his forehead onto Connor’s shoulder and grabs his waist with bruising pressure, rolling his hips up and into Connor with a gasping whine, and it feels like Connor’s skin is electric everywhere they’re touching, like he actually can’t get enough of Evan’s hands and mouth and everything else that’s making contact with him right now. 

“Fuck, oh my god,” Evan cries into Connor’s skin, sounding absolutely blissed out and awestruck. “ _ Connor,  _ oh my  _ god _ .”

“ _ Evan… _ touch me, please, fuck— fucking come here.”

And Evan makes one more whimpering sound before he drags himself away from Connor’s shoulder, pressing their foreheads together and just letting their mouths touch. It’s not even that they’re kissing, really, just allowing their lips to drag over one another’s and Evan’s panting against his mouth which is just really fucking hot, and then Evan wrenches one hand from around Connor’s waist to come between them and take Connor into his hand, simultaneously hitting that one spot that makes pleasure bloom in all the way to his fingertips. All of the breath seems to leave him at once in this long, drawn out moan that he’d be really fucking embarrassed about if Evan wasn’t fucking his actual brain out of his head right now. 

“ _ Mmm— _ okay?” Evan asks, just because that’s what he does, because Evan can’t feel good unless Connor’s feeling good, which just makes Connor get this immediate choked up feeling of affection for this boy and somehow that pushes him closer to the edge. 

“ _ So _ okay, so good—  _ God _ I love you,” Connor breathes out on a moan, smashing his and Evan’s lips together so Evan has no choice but to swallow the noises he’s making because now he’s relentlessly hitting that spot, and it seems like Connor’s little grunts and whines and whimpers are getting to be continuous. 

“Love you—  _ shit— _ fuck, Connor, I—“

But then Evan’s mouth is gone and Connor blindly runs his hands up Evan’s neck, opens his eyes to see that Evan’s got his head thrown back and his face is all screwed up, a sure sign that he’s close. And Connor also knows that he automatically turns his head to the side when he’s really close, because he thinks he has a weird o-face and even through the hazy mist of having a fucking orgasm and the countless amount of times that Connor’s said that’s literally the reason he’s finished right after Evan so many times, Evan still doesn’t believe him. 

So Connor compromises. 

He’ll pull Evan into his neck or kiss him silly or bury his face in Evan’s chest, but all he ever wants to do is watch. 

_ Eventually _ , he tells himself. 

_ Next time _ , Evan likes to tell him. 

Evan cries out in frustration, digging his nails into Connor’s hips, and the skin on his neck is suddenly way too bare, way too soft, and Connor needs to have it in his mouth right now. And he needs Evan to let him. 

“Ev,” Connor says breathlessly, and that’s not exactly all he’d been planning to say but when Evan looks him in the eyes and his face is dusted this pretty red color and he’s biting into his lip and his eyebrows are pulled together, it hits him out of literally nowhere, hits him like a towering wave at the ocean that no one can swim away from fast enough. 

He tilts his head back against the pillows and seizes up, crying in relief when he finally spills into Evan’s hand and across their stomachs. He’s breathing so rapidly that it’s hard to kiss the ever-amazed expression off of Evan’s face, but he tries anyway as he rides out the wave of his orgasm, still kind of reeling from everything that’s happening but then a wave of warmth rolls through him as he realizes that he gets to focus solely on making Evan feel good. 

“Fuck, s—sorry, do you— d’you want me to— I—“

“Keep going,” Connor says, voice crackly.

“God, you’re so incredible— you’re—“

And he seizes up his muscles just for Evan, tightening around him and mentally recording the surprised moan that’s ripped from his throat, and Evan doubles down on his actions, hips stuttering slightly when Connor plants both hands on Evan’s face to steady him and give him the sweetest kisses as he topples over the edge. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Evan whispers, voice straining, and then he presses deep into Connor, body stilling, choking on a whine and dropping his head into Connor’s neck. 

He shudders, grinding his hips forward one last time before they both go silent save for the sound of their labored breath. 

A couple of seconds later Evan presses up on shaky arms, hovering carefully over Connor and pulling out with a wince. Connor’s so at peace in this moment, watching Evan glance down at both of their sticky stomachs with a look of disgust before disposing of the condom. Connor lets out a gentle chuckle, pushing his hair off of his forehead and shutting his eyes for a second. 

And when he opens them again, it’s because he hears a tearing sound and smells… a baby. 

“The hell is that?” Connor asks, clearing his throat when it comes out gravely. 

“Baby wipes,” Evan replies happily, oblivious to Connor’s confusion. 

“Since when do we have a baby?” Connor asks, smiling lazily at Evan when he starts to cough. 

“It’s— neither of us have to get up and go get a washcloth if we just— plus, these are really good at, um— cleaning up… stickiness.”

Connor’s eyes drift down to where Evan’s wiping off his stomach. “Guess we are cleaning off babies, technically. My babies. Your babies are in the trash.”

Evan pauses for a second, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Awful. You’re awful.”

“Yeah,” Connor half heartedly agrees, reaching for the packet of wipes. “Here.”

Evan glances up when he’s done, crumbling the wipe into a ball and tossing it into the trash can. “ _ Here _ , what? I got it.”

Evan gives him a gentle smile that hits his eyes and  _ this _ . This is what Connor was missing from other relationships. And like, it’s not the most efficient way to do this; Evan’s hands are clumsy and he’s afraid to rub too hard so he ends up missing some before pulling Connor into his arms, Evan’s chest pressed up against his back. But it’s the fact that Evan’s not just a one-and-done kinda guy, he fucks Connor like  _ this _ and then still cares about him afterward, still loves him and finds little ways to show it even if it makes them both a little bit stickier than they’d like be after cleaning up. 

He can feel Evan’s soft breaths against his shoulder and for just a second, he wonders if Evan’s gone to sleep. In this moment he grins to himself because Evan’s just such a  _ boy _ , and Connor’s in love with him, he’s in love with this stupid boy and they’re both so young and Connor just. Can’t wait to see Evan grow and change and evolve into whatever he’s going to be. 

Which is too sappy of a thought for six in the morning. 

Or, like. Ever. 

But then:

“Freckles, too,” Evan mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Connor’s neck. 

“Freckles?”

“Yeah,” Evan insists. “On your back.”

Connor scoffs at him, suddenly so full of love that he has to laugh. 

“Go the fuck to sleep, Evan,” He says, affection creeping into his voice. 

“Mmm. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Connor throws an arm back to rest on Evan’s thigh and he sighs in response, wriggling so close to Connor that it feels like they’ve been superglued together. 

_ Love _ . What a weird concept. 

It’s not something he ever thought he’d experience, not genuinely, at least. But when he says it it’s so, so truthful; he loves Evan with every fiber of his being and it’s fucking weird. 

He feels Evan’s first extended exhale against his neck, smiling when it tickles his jaw. 

Weird is good. 

Connor’s alright with weird. 


End file.
